Watashitachi no Staatorain
Watashitachi no Staatorain, (わたしたちのスタートライン),'' lit. Our Start Line,'' was released by Chuuuuu♡Lip on April 27th, 2016. This song is part of the STAR T project of Battle Girl High School. Chuuuuu♡Lip consists of 5 characters; Lead Singer: Watagi Michelle Singer: Hasumi Urara Singer: Serizawa Renge Singer: Fujimiya Sakura Singer: Tsubuzaki Anko '' '' Track Listing 01. Watashitachi no Staatorain ''02. Watashitachi no Staatorain -Off Vocal-'' Videos PV By Colopl = Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Itsudatte Mae muite Kagayaki o tayori ni Zenryoku de Hashiru nda Umarekawaru asu e Fumikonda shunkan ni Mieru ashita no iro Don'na fuuni kaete ikerudarou Motto oukina Souda, osorenai! Tsunagaru te to kizuna torejaa Hitotsubu hitotsubu wa Chiisana kakera demo Hitotsu ni nareba kawaru! Itsudatte Mae muite Hokorashiku saku hana Naita tte Daijoubu Kitto mata sumairu Chansu wa zettai Tsukamanakya! Yume-ippai! Takusan ne Iro o maze awasete Atarashii Pawaa de Mezameru yo Sekai ga Kono sora wa Watashitachi dake no sutourii Oukiku shinkokyuu Mita koto mo nai machi Saisho no ippo ga fuande mo Chotto mite mite? Tan! Tan! Steppu♪ Wata no you ni kokoro ga odoru Akubi ga de chau you ni Urara ka na haru no ni Son'na ni ga kuru you ni Seiippai Fukurande Watashitachi mo yume wa Kantan ni Kowasenai! Sakura no you ni tsuyoku Don'na toki mo Makenaikara! Itsu datte Te o futte Hajimeyou koko kara tomaranai Tomerannai Nandodemo mukau no Supiido agete Atarashi keshiki ni kawaru Sutaatorain tatsu tabi ni Dokidoki ga tomaranaku naru no Fushigi ne? Mewotojite negatte... Itsudatte mae muite Hokarashiku saku hana Naitatte Daijoubu kitto mata sumairu Chansu wa zettai Tsukamanakya! Atsumatta Takusan no Iro o maze awasete Atarashii Pawaa de Mezameru yo Sekai ga Kono sora wa Watashitachi dake no Sutourii |-| Kanji= いつだって 前向いて 輝きを頼りに 全力で 走るんだ 生まれ変わる明日絵 踏み込んだ瞬間に 見える明日の色 どんな風に変えていけるだろう？ もっと大きな… そうだ、恐れない！ 繋がる手と絆　Treasure ひと粒ひと粒は 小さなかけらでも ひとつになれば変わる！ いつだって 前向いて 誇らしく咲く華 泣いたって 大丈夫 きっとまたスマイル チャンスは絶対 掴まなきゃ！ 夢いっぱい！ たくさんね 色を混ぜ合わせて 新しい パワーで 目覚めるよ 世界が この空は 私たちだけのストーリー 大きく深呼吸 見たこともない街 最初の一歩が不安でも ちょっと見てみて？ タン！タン！ステップ♪ もっと沢山の歌詞は 綿のように心が踊る あくびが出ちゃうように うららかな春のに そんな日がくるように… 精一杯　 膨らんだ わたしたちの夢は 簡単に　 壊せない！ 桜のように強く どんな時も 負けないから！ いつだって　 手を振って 始めようここから 止まらない　 止めらんない 何度でも向かうの スピード上げて 新しい景色に変わる スタートライン立つたびに ドキドキが止まらなくなるの 不思議ね？ 目を閉じて願った… いつだって前向いて 誇らしく咲く華 泣いたって 大丈夫 きっとまたスマイル チャンスは絶対 掴まなきゃ！ 集まった　 たくさんの　 色を混ぜ合わせて 新しい　 パワーで　 目覚めるよ　 世界が この空は　 わたしたちだけのストーリー |-| English= Always Face forward Depending on the glow With full force I'm running To the picture of tomorrow At the moment you step in you see the color to tomorrow How can we change it? Even bigger... That right, I won't be afraid! Connecting treasured hands and bonds One grain of grain Even smaller pieces It changes when it becomes one! Always Face forward The flower proudly blooming While you're crying Its all right Surely you'll smile again The chance is absolute I have to reach it! A dream! Really full Mixing the colors together With a New power Wake up The world This sky Only part of our story Taking a deep breath And looking at a completely new city Even if you're worried about the first step Just a quick look? Tan! Tan! Step♪ My heart dances like soft cotton As a yawn comes out In an irresistible spring Like that day will ever come... Utmost Bulging Our dream is so strong So it simply Will not break! Strong like cherry blossoms At any time Because we won't lose! Always Holding my hand Let's get started now I can not stop I won't stop Will we go farther anymore? Picking up speed Changing to a new landscape Again as I reach the start line My heartbeat won't calm down Is it not strange? Hoping while closing my eyes... Always Face forward The flower proudly blooming While you're crying Its all right Surely you'll smile again The chance is absolute I have to reach it! A dream! Really full Mixing the colors together With a New power Wake up The world This sky Only part of our story